Love at first hate
by khameleonsoul
Summary: Anastasia Steele is a rich, beautiful young lady who doesn't let anyone control her, what happens when rich, handsome,mysterious and domineering Christian Grey comes into her life? Let's just say the two don't immediately see eye to eye, but all that soon changes.
1. Chapter 1

**_Here's my new story, i know this chapter is short but i wanna know what you guys think of it, please review and tell me what you think!_**

I am woken up by the loud shrill of my alarm, i groan as i look at the time, fuck it's 7:45, i have 30 minutes to get to my first lecture. I knew i shouldn't have stayed out so late partying last night. I honestly blame that Kavanagh. I jump out of my bed and rush into the shower relaxing as the hot water hits my skin. I quickly scrub my body and get out, i brush my teeth then walk into my huge closet. Yes i'm rich, my father is a lawyer and my mother owns a clothing line, me and my younger sister Andrea grew up in Los Angeles- home to the rich and famous. I moved to Seattle to attend university here along with my best friend Katherine. I also do a bit of modeling however my dream job would be in law or psychology. I look through my closet and pull on a pair of blue faded skinny jeans, a white linen shirt from Civil clothing's and some black pumps to go with him. I pull my long brown hair into a messy bun and apply mascara to my eyelashes which makes my bright blue eyes pop, to finish of my look i apply light pink lipgloss to my lips and i'm done. I've never been one to brag but i admit, i look hot.

I walk into the living area and there's no sign of Katherine, i open the door to her room and there she is sleeping in bed with some random dude from last night, i roll my eyes. I don't have time to make breakfast so i grab my keys and head out of my apartment. I open the door into my mercedes and climb in. I have 15 minutes to get to my lecture. I stop a couple of streets away from WSU and grab all my school stuff and my bag and decide to quickly get a latte from Starbucks. i run inside and groan when i see the massive queue.

After waiting and waiting i finally get my delicious latte and i start running towards the uni, i'm not watching where i'm going and all of a sudden i run into someone, all my books are on the floor with my latte spilt all over my course work due for today, i look up and see the most beautiful man i've ever laid eyes on, he was tall,handsome and he had the most captivating grey eyes ever, "watch where you are going" he yells, all business like in his grey suit. I look behind him and see a man also in a suit with a low buzz cut. "Don't yell at me,you also bumped into me and made me spill latte on my course work, this is suppose to be in today, and it's going to be graded" i yell back. "Not my problem you're blind as a bat" he replies. I have never been so single handedly pissed of by someone before, i don't care how good looking he is this man is an asshole, "fuck you" i say and storm off.

I'm already 10 minutes late so i don't even bother running, when i walk into the class all eyes are on me. This is the most humiliating experience ever, i turn bright red and take my seat. After the lecture i go to speak to Mr Sullivan to explain why i can't hand in my coursework, "that's not good enough Anastasia, it was meant to be in today" he states, "i know i'm so sorry, it's absolutely ruined, please give me another chance" i plead pulling my best pouting face, i know this isn't appropriate for a teacher but it works all the time. "Fine you have two more days to hand it over, no excuses " he says. How the fuck am i supposed to complete this in two days. I thank mr Sullivan and head to my next lecture.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully and i head back home. surprise surprise Kate is still at home with the unknown guy she hooked up with. "Hey Ana" she greets me unashamed, "this is Elliot, Elliot Grey" she says, " hi, nice to meet you i'm Ana" i greet him, he has blonde hair and blue eyes, typical american boy. " hey, i've heard alot about you" he says. I roll my eyes and head over to my room. Thanks to that stupid, cocky bastard i have no social life for the next two days, i groan and start working on my coursework.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's the next chapter, thanks to those who reviewed and added the story to story follow,hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember to review_**

After two days of working and writing non-stop i have finally finished my coursework, in fact i think it's better than my previous one, so some good came out of my encounter with Mr arrogant. I decide that i have earned myself a well deserved snack and head into the kitchen. When i walk past the living area i see Kate and Elliott making out on the sofa, "ew get a room" i say with utter disgust, "already got one" Elliot says with a massive grin on his face . Ever since that night two days ago Kate and Elliot have started dating, i've never seen Kate so smitten by a guy before.

I'm sitting on the couch when i see a news broadcast on the flatscreen, 'Seattle's Christian grey is named the richest man in the united states of America, at only 27 he has a booming business earning him millions a day'. "Hey Elliott, isn't that your brother,i'm interviewing him for my school's paper" Kate says,"yup, sure is" replies Elliott, i get a sense of annoyance in his voice. "So your brother is the asshole that bumped into me the other day" i accused. "Oh, sorry about that, he can be quite... rude" responded Elliott. "So, you're related to Mr megabucks" i stated, "it would appear so" replied Elliott

"My brother Ethan's coming to visit next week" announced Kate suggestively, I dated Ethan for two years but we broke up, Kate seems to have this idea in her head that we'll get back together. "Good to know Kate" i reply rolling my eyes. Me and Ethan are good friends, but that's all we'll ever be;much to Kate's despair.

I say goodbye to Kate and Elliott and head into my room, i check my calendar and see that i have a photo shoot with my friend Jose tomorrow,he wants some pictures that he can use for his opening in a couple of weeks so i volunteered to help free of charge. I open my macbook and continue to search for some job interviews, i graduate in two weeks and would like to start working straight away. By the time i'm done i check the time and it's just past ten, i change into my silk night gown and head to sleep

I am woken up by a very red nosed Kate pushing and tugging me, "Ana, wake up" she croaks, straight away i can tell she's not well, "what do you want Kate?" i ask. "I need you to do the interview for me, i'm sick so i can't go and this is very very important to me", as much as i wanted to help my best friend i couldn't stand the thought of seeing Christian again. "I dunno Kate, i'm not sure i want to see Christian again", "oh please Ana, i'll owe you one forever" she pleads. " Fine, i'll do it" i give in, it can't be that bad anyway,"just help me pick something to wear"

After hours of choosing, i decide on a short but smart black pencil skirt, a white frill front blouse and a tight navy blazer. I put on a pair of black louboutin to go with it. I put on make up and style my hair, i straighten it so it reaches my waist. "Wow Steele, you look hot" she screams, "thanks" i whisper blushing."So, you have all the questions ready, the tape-recorder, you're all set to go! Remember, be nice!" She warns, " okay,i got it" i sigh. I leave the apartment and begin my long journey to seattle.I remember that i have to meet Jose for the shoot later, i guess i'll have to make the interview quick.

By the time i get there it's raining so i quickly run inside as fast as i can in these killer heels. The inside of the building is huge and luxurious, sofas everywhere, staff everywhere. I walk to the reception area, "hi i'm Anastasia Steele, i have an interview with Mr Grey, i'm filling in for my friend Katherine Kavanagh". "Okay, Mr Grey is ready to see you, just go up the elevator and his office is the first one on the right" she informs smiling kindly.I thank her and start walking. As i'm walking i notice most of his staff are blonde;Very strange indeed.

I arrive at his office and knock boldly, "come in" he snaps. I open the door and register the shock on his face when he sees me, i give him my biggest, fakest smile and take a seat on one of the leather chairs. "So, we meet again" i smirk


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your reviews and constructive criticism, here's the next chapter, it's in** **_Christian's POV _**

I look over the spreadsheet calculating the profit from this month. wow, there's a real boost in sales since last month, hopefully next month will be the same. I am interrupted by a knock on the door, oh fuck, i forgot about the interview i had today. What the hell even possessed me to accept;i don't do interviews. " come in" i snap, the door opens and i see the same girl that rudely bumped into me the other day,hmm.. I wonder how she got on with that her coursework.

I am pulled from my thoughts when i notice that she is wearing a very short pencil skirt that only barely covers her ass. She has the most beautiful tanned long legs.I drink in her body and look at her face. She has long mahogany hair that reaches her waist and the most shocking blue eyes, i feel like she can see right through me;it's unnerving.

I begin to imagine her in various positions in my playroom, the colour of her cheeks when i spank the fuck out of them;my cock twitches in response."so,we meet again" she smirks. "I'm filling in for my friend Katherine Kavanagh, she's not feeling well" she explains as she takes a seat in one of my too expensive leather chairs.

I notice her discerning gaze appraising my office paintings. Before I can stop myself, I find I'm explaining them. "A local artist. Trouton." "They're lovely. Raising the ordinary to extraordinary," she says dreamily, lost in the exquisite, fine artistry of my paintings. Her profile is delicate—an upturned nose, soft, full lips—and in her words she has mirrored my sentiments exactly.

"I'm sorry, i didn't quite catch your name", "oh, so you can be polite" she replies in fake fascination,"my name is Anastasia steele,you know, the girl you bashed into the other day." Oh what i'd like to do about that smart mouth..." I remember, and if i remember correctly, it was you that bumped into me" i correct." Whatever, let's just get this interview over with." "Ah, always in a rush" i tease. She glares at me and takes out her peeks up at me and bites down on her full bottom lip. Fuck me! How did I not notice that mouth before?

Did Kate—I mean Miss Kavanagh—explain what the interview was for?"  
"Yes, to appear in the graduation issue of the student newspaper as I shall be conferring the degrees at this year's graduation ceremony." Why the fuck I've agreed to do that, I don't know. Sam in PR tells me it's an honor, and the environmental science department in Vancouver needs the publicity in order to attract additional funding to match the grant I've given them.

You're very young to have amassed such an empire. To what do you owe your success?" Oh Christ! Surely she can do better than this? What a fucking dull question. Not one iota of originality. It's disappointing. I trot out my usual response about having exceptional people in the U.S. working for me. People I trust, insofar as I trust anyone, and pay well—blah, blah, blah . . . But Miss Steele, the simple fact is, I'm a fucking genius at what I do.

"Maybe you're just lucky," she says in a snarky voice. A frisson of anger runs through me. Lucky? No fucking luck involved here, Miss Steele. She looks bold and annoyed, but this question? No one has ever asked me if I was lucky.

"You sound like a control freak," she states confidently and she's perfectly serious.  
What the fuck? Maybe those judgy eyes can see though me. Control is my middle name.I glare at her. "Oh, I exercise control in all things, Miss Steele." And I'd like to exercise it over you, right here, right now.

"Do you feel that you have immense power?" she asks in her sharp, snarky voice but she arches her delicate brow, revealing the censure in her eyes. My annoyance grows. Is she deliberately trying to goad me? Is it her questions, her attitude, or the fact that I find her attractive that's pissing me off?"I employ over forty thousand people, Miss Steele. That gives me a certain sense of responsibility—power, if you will. If I were to decide I was no longer interested in the telecommunications business and sell up, twenty thousand people would struggle to make their mortgage payments after a month or so." Her mouth pops open at my response. That's more like it. Suck it up, Miss Steele. I feel my equilibrium returning.

"So because you're a billionaire you think you own people and can rule them however you wish, let me guess. You grew up in a rich family in Seattle, you were handed everything on a silver spoon, attended Harvard university, you probably had the easiest life ever" she hisses. I suddenly feel a spark of anger course through my body.

"My birth mother was a crack whore, her pimp used to beat me up daily when i was five. I was adopted and since then my past has continued to haunt me, is that your idea of a fucking easy life" i snarl. "i think you have enough answers for the article,leave" i demand. I register the shock plastered on her face. She then stands up and packs her folder looking unashamed and relatively pleased with herself, oh fuck. She's probably going to include my little outburst in the article. Nice one grey.

By the time i look up she's already gone, i don't think i've ever met anyone so rude,provocative,headstrong and bitchy in my entire life.

**_there you go,i copied some of the interview parts from the original book to make it easier for me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please remember to review :-) xx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I cannot even begin to tell you how sorry i am for not updating, i have been SO busy revising for my Psychology GCSE exam which is next Wednesday. I'll try and update once a week from now, once again i'm so sorry xx**

"Ana, that's such an evil and bitchy thing to do, poor Christian" Kate responds."Look Kavanagh, you said you wanted a story, now you do" I reply. "I'm not going to write about his past and childhood in the paper, that's harsh","fine Kate, suit yourself" i shrug carelessly."oh, how was the shoot with Jose" Kate wonders."It was fine, he got the pictures he needs for his show"

"Ethan's coming today, remember Ana" Kate informs rather suggestively,"he's staying in our apartment, i hope that's okay Ana" she smirks. Evil bitch,she still wants me and Ethan to get back together. "Okay Kate, no problem" i reply with a fake grin,"what time is he coming?" I ask, "around five or six PM"

Ever since the day of the interview i've actually felt very guilty about provoking Christian, i shouldn't have judged him. He's done rather well for himself considering his past. I need to find a way to apologize, but how? I can't go to his office, he'll probably have me escorted out by security. I know, i'll email him. His work email address will be very easy to retrieve.

I take out my macbook and fire up the internet, after a lot of debating with me, myself and i,i finally decide to type up the email

_From: Anastasia Steele_

_Subject: Apology_

_Date: May 23 2011 17:48_

_To: Christian Grey_

_Hello Mr Grey, it's me Anastasia, the one who interviewed you. I just wanted to apologize for my attitude towards you and my judging of your background. It was never my intent to hurt you or your it makes you feel better, your little 'outburst' will not be included in the paper. I hope you accept my apologies._

_Thank you._

_Ana_

I press send. There. That wasn't so hard was it Anastasia,nothing to be stubborn and headstrong about. I stare at the screen of my laptop waiting for a reply. Finally i hear a 'PING' signaling i have a new email. It's from Christian. I can feel my heart racing in anticipation.

_From:Christian Grey_

_Subject:Apology accepted_

_Date:May 23 2011 18:00_

_To:Anastasia Steele_

_Thank you for taking time out to write an email apologizing, your apology has been accepted._

_Christian._

The fuck, is that all he has to say. It's clear that he'll forever hold a grudge against me. My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door, "come in" i shout. As the door opens i see green eyed Ethan standing at my door. "Hey Ethan" i squeal standing up to hug him. " Hey Steele, how are you doing" he says holding me tight,too tight. "I'm fine" i reply freeing myself from his grip. We head into the living room to join Kate.

"Hey guys, we should all go out tonight, to celebrate. I'm going to ask Elliot to come along also. "Sure" i reply, i need a night out. I've been feeling far too stressed lately.

**That's it! I know it's SUPER short but i needed to update, i promise the next chapter will be longer and have more Christian and Ana.  
Remember to review, thanks xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking long to update. I've been busy revising for my psychology exam which was to all thosed who reviewed my last chapter xx**

* * *

I look in my large closet for an outfit to wear out tonight. After almost and hour of debating i decide on my denim shorts and a loose but cute top to go with it. I pull out my new pair of burgundy doc martens to go with it. I brush out my wavy hair untangling it then i apply mascara. I finish off my look by putting on my light peach lipgloss. Damn, i look good if i say so myself. I walk out into the sitting room and i take a seat in one of our huge white sofas. I'm the only one ready as Ethan went out somewhere and Kate and Elliott are in the room doing God knows what. Kate invited Elliott to come out with us and he recommended a club that is apparently supposed to be 'the bomb' as he says it.

I let my mind wonder back to the emailing issue with Christian. I'm still not over how rude his reply was. Okay so maybe it wasn't exactly rude but he could've at least made it more than 2 lines, after all i did apologise for my behaviour. Kate stuck by her word and refused to publish the new information learnt about his childhood,probably because she's dating his brother. After what seems like eternity Kate and Elliott finally come out of the room;fully dressed. "So we're just waiting for Ethan,right?" Kate confirms. "Right" I reply interrupted by a knock on the door. Great timing Ethan.

We finally arrive at the club around 10:30pm. The Mile High club is on the seventy-sixth floor of Columbia Tower. It has the most head-spinning views over Seattle. 'Over here guys,my brother should be here somewhere..' announced Elliott. Wait what? His brother,shit that's Christian! Why would he be here? fuck fuck fuck. 'Did you invite your brother?' i ask Elliott trying not to seem too freaked out. 'No, he owns this club' he replies. Christian owns a club? well,that's new.

I head over to the bar,"can i have a vodka cocktail please" i ask the bartender. "Sure,coming right up. What's a sexy young woman like you doing alone?" he says. I ignore him,it's obvious he's used the same line on plenty of other girls. I grab my glass and gulp it all down. "more", i demand. I know i shouldn't drink this but hell I've earned it. I take my drink and I'm about to take a sip when i hear a familiar,cocky voice that's as smooth as honey. "That's a lot of alcohol for a small girl like you" Christian smirks."Oh,so now you feel like talking,you seemed very abrupt in your email,cat caught your keyboard?" i snap. He looks rather taken back by my mini outburst. I honestly don't know myself why i care so much,it's not like i have feelings for the man. "I apologise if i seemed somewhat rude in my email Miss Steele,i didn't really know what else to say" he apologizes looking rather sincere."Don't worry about it" i say and saunter off.

I walk towards a balcony like area in the club,i need the fresh air to clear my foggy mind. I gaze at the pretty lights of Seattle,the stars twinkling in the night sky. I hear someone behind me and turn around to see Ethan standing there. "Hey Ethan", I can tell that he is drunk out of his mind. "Hey Ana" he slurs. "All alone Ana, you left me alone. I loved you so,so much. Was it the sex? was the sex that bad? I can change. I swear i can". Oh crap. "Ethan come on,don't be like that. Shit, you're really drunk aren't you. Do you want me to drive you home?",I suggest. " No fun Steele, you're no fun Steele" he tries to say as serious as he can in his drunken state,it's almost cute to watch.

"Ana,please" he whispers,and now he's holding me in his arms,pulling me close. "Ethan,what are you doing?" "You know i still love you Ana,please." He has one hand at the small of my back holding me against him,the other at my chin tipping back my head. Holy fuck..he's going to kiss me. "No Ethan, stop no". I push him, but he's a wall of hard muscle,and i cannot shift him. His hand has slipped into my hair,and he's holding me in place."Please,Ana" he whispers against my breath is soft and smells too sweet-of margarita and beer. He gently trails kisses along my jaw up to the side of my mouth. I feel panicky,drunk and out of control. The feeling is suffocating.

"Ethan,no" i plead. I don't want this. "I think the lady said no" A voice in the dark says quietly. Holy shit! Christian Grey. I don't think I've ever been so happy to hear his cocky voice. Ethan finally releases me. "Grey" he says tersely. I glance anxiously up at Christian. He's glowering at Ethan,and he's furious. Crap. My stomach heaves,and i double over,my body no longer able to tolerate the alcohol,and i vomit on to the ground. Grey grabs my hair and pulls it out of the firing line and gently leads me over to a raised flowerbed on the edge of the parking lot. I note,with deep gratitude,that it's in relative darkness.

This has to be the single worst moment of my life.I risk a peek at him. He's staring down at me,his face composed,giving nothing away. I glance at Ethan who looks pretty shamefaced himself and, like me, intimidated by Grey. I glare at him. "I'll er... see you outside," Ethan mutters,but we both ignore him. "Come on,I'll take you home" he mutters. "I need to tell Kate." "My brother can tell her." he replies. "Do you have a jacket or a purse?", "err..yes, I came with both. Christian, I need to tell Kate. She'll worry." His mouth presses into a hard-line,and he sighs heavily. "If you must."

I quickly find Kate in the crowd and inform her I'm getting dropped home by Christian. She seems surprised but is too busy grinding with Elliott to ask questions. The last thing i hear before i pass out in Christian's arms is his harsh epithet "Fuck!"

* * *

There you go peeps,hope you enjoyed that chapter. It's currently 11:45 pm in the UK and i stayed up so i could get this chapter done for you guys. Please review and tell me what you think so far and give me any suggestions on how to improve. Thank you x


	6. Chapter 6

**_I cannot even begin to apologize for not updating. I've been so busy with exams. I've still got four exams to go but hopefully after that i'll have lots of free time:-)._**

I wake up disorientated,my head banging. Where the fuck am i? I shoot up only to fall back down again. Being hungover sucks. I look to my right and see a cup of orange juice and Advil. I mentally say thank you to whatever force that put it there. Suddenly it all comes back to me,The club,Ethan,Christian,vomit. Crap, i realize that i'm at the Heathman's in a very fancy suite. I notice that i'm in nothing but my undergarments, no, me and Christian definitely did not have sex.

I hear a knock on the door,I don't answer but Christian comes in regardless. His eyes fall to my bra, i blush under his gaze. "Hello,how are you feeling?" He asks. "Fine,just a headache i guess" "Taylor bought some clothes for you " he informs. "Thanks". He stares at me,his eyes showing an ambiguous expression. "I'm going to take a shower" i state,hoping he'll leave. Finally he gets the hint and leaves the room.

I take peek into the bag Taylor bought me. It includes a toothbrush(hurrah),a pair of skinny jeans,a pink crop top,a pair of flats and a hairbrush. What a lifesaver,i think. I hop into the shower and turn it on, blasting down streams of hot water. I sigh as the water hits my back. I quickly wash my hair then brush my teeth. I throw my hair into a high pony tail then put on the clothes bought for me by Taylor.

I go into the main living area and see Christian on the stares at me imperiously. He's wearing a white linen shirt, collar and cuffs undone,he glances up at me then back down. "Sit," he commands, pointing to a place at the table. I make my way across the room and sit down opposite him as I've been directed. The table is laden with food."I didn't know what you liked, so I ordered a selection from the breakfast menu." He gives me a crooked, apologetic smile.

"That's very profligate of you," I murmur, bewildered by the choice, though I am hungry. "Yes, it is." He sounds guilty.

I opt for pancakes, maple syrup, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Christian tries to hide a smile as he returns to his egg white omelet. The food is delicious.

"Tea?" he asks.

"Yes, please."

He passes me a small teapot of hot water and on the saucer is a Twining's English Breakfast teabag. "Thanks for the clothes,well to Taylor" i say. "No problem" he replies.

"So erm,thanks for looking after me. After the interview you should probably hate me right now" i say. "I could never hate you Anastasia". For some unknown reason, i quite like the way he pronounces my name,so...passionate.

Before i know it his lips are crashing down on mine. They are so soft and gentle,I moan into his mouth, giving his tongue an opening. He takes full advantage, his tongue expertly exploring my mouth. I have never been kissed like this.

My tongue tentatively strokes his and joins his in a slow erotic dance that's all about touch and sensation, all bump and grind. He brings his hand up to grasp my chin and holds me in place. I am helpless. What is this man doing to me?

**_I know it's short but i really needed to get a chapter out. I'll try and update soon, thanks for reading :-)_**


	7. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

**_I am SO sorry that i haven't updated. I guess life just got in the way. Anyway, i've been reading your reviews and PMs and i want to say thanks ALOT to those who reviewed and sent me messages. I hope to have a chapter up by the end of this week. _**


End file.
